Recuerdos
by milo-g
Summary: "¡Eres un maldito!" "Perdiste." "¡Ya me di cuenta! ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme ganar ni una vez?" "Ya conoces las reglas." "Me vale una mierda lo que digas, maldito tramposo." OrignalShipping. Yaoi. ¡Para Ravie!


Hey, people.

Me di cuenta que estas clases de semanas son geniales, casi no trabajo, libre de la escuela... Perfectas para escribir. Que pena que sucedan una vez al año :v Okno.

Acá tengo un premio tardío (como siempre) y pos, espero que a Ravie le guste, ya que hice mi intento ;-;

Es OriginalShipping y... no sé, no era tan como me lo pediste, pero igual espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, etc. Si fueran míos, _sería un todo con todos_.

Advertencias: Un poco de yaoi, aunque no parezca(?, cosas que parecen no tener sentido, pero que en mi cabeza sí :v

Disfruten.

* * *

Cuando los conocí, apenas se hablaban. Red era muy callado y Green… no pasaba por una buena etapa, pero parecían llevarse muy bien. Bueno, Red jugaba con los juguetes de Green mientras él lo miraba. Eran raros.

Tiempo después, cuando tenían diez, hablaban más, mucho más. Peleaban todo el tiempo. Primero fue Green, que le hablaba sarcásticamente a Red, luego fueron los dos. Yo siempre estaba en el medio, eran mis amigos, ¿Por qué me iría? A pesar de que quería huir…

La peor parte vino cuando cumplimos once. Ellos peleaban muchísimo, discutían por todo, se golpeaban y yo siempre estaba en el medio. Creo que seguían juntos solo porque eran ambos amigos míos. Un día, al profesor Oak se ocurrió darnos nuestros iniciales, así tal vez dejaran de pelear con los puños. Ambos me dejaron elegir primera. Yo elegí a Squirtle, y más tarde me di cuenta de la razón de la elección de mis amigos; Green, siempre presumido y molesto, había elegido a Bulbasaur, quien tenía ventaja sobre mí. Red, en cambio, eligió a Charmander. Él siempre dijo que fue porque era el que quedaba, pero yo sabía que había sido porque era débil ante el mío. Él siempre había sido así, pensaba en mí, antes que en él. En ese momento pensé que tal vez… yo era la razón de que ellos se pelearan tanto.

Día a día, cada vez que los veía, estaban luchando. Con sus pokémons, claro. Bulbasaur y Charmander parecían divertirse, pero Red y Green… Parecían odiarse.

Cuando cumplimos quince, cada uno siguió su camino hacia la Liga. Estábamos tan ilusionados. Pero era un camino doloroso. Los tres queríamos ser el mejor, pero no sería posible. Me di cuenta que no quería perderlos a raíz de una competencia así. Fui la primera en desistir.

Aún así seguí viajando; unos días con Red, otros con Green. Me di cuenta lo distintos que eran.

Cuando estaba sola con Red, me di cuenta de lo taciturno que era, lo poco que hablaba, lo poco que expresaba. Era totalmente distinto de cuando estábamos los tres. ¿Estaría nervioso, acaso, solo porque éramos dos y no tres? No había entendido en su momento qué había pasado.

Green, también era raro, pasaba de actuar como cretino a… alguien sensible. Bueno, agradable, me resultaba incluso atractivo. Ese fue el momento en que Green me comenzó a gustar. Nunca había pensado en él de esa forma, él nunca había actuado conmigo así, tal vez había sido porque estábamos solos.

Acompañé a Green en las últimas partes de su camino hasta la liga, lo apoyé cuando ganó, festejé con él. Pero luego, Red llegó. Recuerdo que el rostro de Red estaba decorado con una sonrisa tan determinada, como si siempre hubiera visto ese final venir. Green también sonreía, con un poco de sorna.

No pude creerlo cuando lo vi, cuando vi como el Venusaur de Green caía ante el Gyarados de Red. Tenía ventaja, pero no había podido superar la estrategia de Red. Luego había llegado Oak, que se llevó a Red con él. Yo me había quedado con Green.

Nunca pude olvidar lo que me dijo en esa ocasión. " _Ya lo entiendo"_ , tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, el ceño fruncido y rara sonrisa.

No mucho después, Red decidió irse al Monte Plateado y Green logró ser Líder de Gimnasio. Yo viajé un poco más, a otras regiones más lejanas que Johto. Cuando estaba en Kalos había escuchado lo sucedido en Johto y en Hoenn, noticias viejas, pero ni enterada había estado. Me di cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido, que no llamaba nunca.

Decidí regresar.

Fui primero con el profesor Oak, quien me recibió muy cálidamente, cuando si fuera una nieta más para él. Le pregunté por Green, y él me había dicho que estaba de nuevo con Red.

" _¿De nuevo?"_

" _Sí, va a verlo al menos una vez en la semana."_

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, había pasado ya un tiempo, Green tenía otras metas, pero aún no podían dejar de pelear. Decidí ir a buscarlos y acabar con esa estúpida riña de una vez por todas.

Tal parecía que Red seguía en el Monte Plateado y casi nunca bajaba. Recorrí esos largos y estrechos caminos hasta la cima, tuve que enfrentarme a peligrosos pokémons salvajes, hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino. Estaban en medio de una batalla. Los observé, vi lo cambiados que estaban. Ambos usaban distintos pokémons de la última vez, pero sus estrategias eran casi las mismas. Finalmente vi cómo el último pokémon de Green caía, al igual que en la Liga.

" _¡Eres un maldito!"_

" _Perdiste."_

" _¡Ya me di cuenta!"_

" _¿Acaso no puedes dejarme ganar ni una vez?"_

Nunca creí que Green diría eso, eso era… casi como un ruego.

" _Ya conoces las reglas."_

" _Me vale una mierda lo que digas, maldito tramposo."_

Me extrañaba tanto, Green no era así… Red caminaba de regreso a su cueva y vi como Green iba detrás suyo… Yo… No pude evitar pensar lo peor cuando los perdí de vista.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la cueva, entré de golpe, quería detenerlos.

" _¡ALTO!"_

No debí haberlo hecho.

" _¿¡Blue!? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?"_ Dijo Green.

De verdad que no debí haberlo hecho.

" _¡No es lo que parece!"_ Dijo Green, otra vez.

" _Yo…Yo…"_ Me habían dejado sin palabras.

Green estaba sobre Red, cuando entré, ellos… estaban besándose. No podía creerlo, nunca… Nunca hubiera pensado que ellos en verdad se sentían así.

Red tenía su brazo sobre sus ojos, pero igual podía ver su sonrojo. Green no estaba diferente, también estaba rojo, pero no se había movido de su lugar, a horcajas sobre Red. Yo sentía mi cara arder de pura vergüenza… ¡Encima había creído que Green…! Me sentía tan…

" _Bueno"_ , dijo Red, abriendo la boca por primera vez, aún sin destaparse los ojos. Green y yo lo miramos _._ " _Esto sí que es incómodo."_

* * *

Esto era todo contado desde la perspectiva de Blue, así que... solo quería aclararlo porque me gusta decir cosas obvias.

Si algo del fic no se entendió, no duden en preguntarme, ya que no sé si estaba en todas mis facultades cuando lo escribí.

Gracias por leer~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
